mock_electionfandomcom-20200214-history
2017 Presidential Election Season 11
|- | colspan="4" style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | ---- |- | |- | style="vertical-align:top;text-align:center;" | |} Candidates Democratic Primary Candidates * Ethan Fitzgerald (i)/Kelvin Hawthorne (Nominee) * Benjamin Asher/Dank Underwood (Defeated) * Jasir Best (Withdrew) * LaRon Pigford (Withdrew) * Kelvin Hawthorne (Withdrew, later joined Fitzgerald's presidential ticket) * Luca B. (Withdrew to run for HOR)￼ * Joshua Huntington (Withdrew) Republican Primary Candidates * Jon S. Überfeld/Joe Portillo (Nominee, winner) * Stephen Bryant (Defeated) * Dylan Short (Withdrew) Libertarian Party Candidates * Mish Fox Green Party Candidates * Jackson Hitchcock (Withdrew?) Independent Candidates * Maleek Diaz Primaries Secretary of State Benjamin Asher un-suspended his campaign for president, after leaving MEC for a while. Shortly after, Fitzgerald announced his run for re-election. However, his campaign received criticism for Fitzgerald not even attending the kick-off rally. The primary quickly became a mudslinging battle, with both campaigns throwing attack ads at each other. Many people, both outside the party and within, condemned this style of campaigning. As a result of the chaos in the Democratic primary, and an empty field on the Republican side, Speaker John Überfeld jumped into the race on November 25. He instantly received support from members of several parties, and led in polls against both Democratic candidates, although he did better against Fitzgerald. Early on, Vice President Braden Hart had regularly sparred with Sen. Dank Underwood, Asher's running mate. However, on November 29, Hart announced that he would not be running for re-election, but he would continue his term as Vice President. Fitzgerald later announced that Fmr. President Kelvin Hawthorne would be his running mate. On December 1, Jon Überfeld announced that Sen. Joe Portillo would be his running mate. While all the campaigns are utilizing surrogates to stump for them, Überfeld's campaign has a large number of allies actively campaigning for him. The Überfeld campaign is leading in many swing states. They are also leading in several states that Adam Evans had lost in the previous election, including Wisconsin, Arizona, and Texas, the state that decided the October race. On December 6, Stephen Bryant announced he would seek the Republican nomination for president. Later that day, James Mitchell announced he would not run. In the Democratic Primary,President Fitzgerald won by a much larger margin than expected. At the DNC in Orlando, Florida, he received 2,221 delegates, surpassing the needed 2,172 needed to win the nomination. In the Republican Primary, Jon S. Überfeld won in a landslide victory, as expected. The RNC took place in Detroit, Michigan. Jon Überfeld easily won the nomination. A total of 153 delegates voted for Maleek Diaz and Conservative Chico, neither of whom were seeking the nomination. Democratic Presidential Primary Results Republican Presidential Primary Results General Election An influx of fraud votes put the original vote count at 103. Though Ethan Kelly was able to eliminate the frauds, many people still accuse the Fitzgerald campaign of impersonating inactive voters, something Ethan Kelly himself has disputed since the theory’s conception. Initially, neither candidate was able to win over 50%, and it was very likely the race would go to a run-off. That did not proceed to occur though. Category:Elections